world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Domain
Metal Domain There's music, and then there's metal. In the beginning, there was a single, massive beat, and from it came every sound that followed. Metal is an extension of that original cosmic pulse, simmering with wicked guitars and thrashing drums, while the clerics of the gods of metal cry out for blood, battle, conquest, despair, triumph, and victory. Their instruments sing the praises of their gods, and the gods answer with fire, fury, steel, and thunderous power. Metal is more than music. Metal is the sound of life and death. Metal Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st hellish rebuke, thunderwave 3rd crown of madness, pyrotechnics 5th fear, Melf's minute meteors 7th phantasmal killer, wall of fire 9th immolation, legend lore Bonus Proficiencies When you select this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency in heavy armor, martial weapons, and the Performance skill. Axe Guitar At 1st level, your god teaches you the wicked secrets of a mysterious device known as a "eh-lek-trick geh-tar", which you can summon using your action. This weapon counts as a holy symbol for the purposes of spellcasting, and acts as a greataxe that deals either slashing or thunder damage, your choice. If it is lost or destroyed, you can summon a new one during a short rest. It's also an instrument, if you didn't pick up on that part. Channel Divinity: Up to Eleven At 2nd level, your god intervenes to crank things up. You can present your holy symbol as an action to use your Channel Divinity feature to bolster an ally within earshot. Each successful attack requiring an attack roll that ally makes during their next turn inflicts the maximum damage per die, regardless of rolls, modifiers, damage dice, resistances, or immunities. Guttural Scream At 6th level, your vocal cords distort and change to enable you to speak the lyrics of the darkest hymns to the gods of metal. You are permanently under the effects of thaumaturgy and can cast it as a bonus action without somatic or verbal components. Whenever a creature strikes you with a melee attack, that creature takes psychic damage equal to your Wisdom modifier as you cry out in rage to your god. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with the power of rock. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 damage of the same type dealt by the weapon to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Harbinger of Armageddon At 17th level, your god enables you to summon their messenger to scorch the earth. As an action, you can summon a Harbinger of Metal. The Harbinger has the same statistics as a fire giant (MM pg. 154) except its attacks deal fire damage. This creature obeys your commands unwaveringly, and will willingly sacrifice itself to serve your goals. The Harbinger remains in your service for one minute or until either you or the Harbinger are reduced to 0 hit points. You can extend the duration of this feature by continuing to play your Axe Guitar as an action within 300 feet of the Harbinger of Metal. Each turn you do so, the Harbinger gains an additional round before it is returned to its home plane in the fires of apocalypse. You can summon this creature once, and must wait until you finish a long rest before you can do so again.